


Not Afraid

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Franklin Clinton x Lamar Davis [Framar] 💚 [15]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Affectionate loving Relationship, Alcohol, Angst, Beers, Being taken care of, Black Character(s), Bleeding Out, Blood, Close relationship after, Consensual, Cuddling, Dark [at times], Emotions, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Feelings, Gay, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Guns, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Intimacy, Kissing, Lovers [at the end], M/M, Referenced Drinking, References to Depression, Sad, Staring, Touching, Warm, bisexual guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Franklin and Lamar weren't friends anymore. They didn't talk to each other. Lamar was angry at Franklin, hating him slightly, and Frank didn't know why. Lamar is hanging around with Trevor's gang now, while Franklin is with Michael and his close friends/family.After Franklin saves Lamar again, what will happen? Can they be close friends again? Or maybe more than that?Franklin x Lamar [Framar Fanfiction]
Relationships: Franklin Clinton & Lamar Davis, Franklin Clinton/Lamar Davis, Trevor Philips & Lamar Davis
Series: Franklin Clinton x Lamar Davis [Framar] 💚 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1194852
Kudos: 11





	1. Coldness & Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> 'Loving and fighting. Accusing, denying. I can't imagine a world with you gone. The joy and the chaos, the demons we're made of. I'd be so lost if you left me alone.' 'I pull you in to feel your heartbeat. Can you hear me screaming "Please don't leave me". Hold on, I still want you. Come back, I still need you. Let me take your hand, I'll make it right. I swear to love you all my life. Hold on, I still need you.'

Franklin and Lamar weren't friends anymore. Not as close as they were before. They didn't talk to each other. 

It's because Lamar was angry at Franklin, hating him slightly, for some reason. 

Franklin didn't know why. 

What could he have done to get Lamar so mad at him? It confused him to no end. Sure that they had fights and arguments before, most best friends do. Especially if they've known each other for years, like they have. But Lamar was usually still loyal, no matter what. So why? 

Franklin let his mind wander. 'Why..?' He's still thinking that to himself. 

Everything was broken now, separated. 

Lamar was hanging around with Trevor's gang now, while Franklin is with Michael and his close friends/family. Which included Dave, as well as Michael's wife, his son and daughter too. 

Franklin couldn't stop thinking about Lamar, finding himself missing this other male. 

He gets off there (from where he was sitting on the couch) and he goes out, to take a walk or something. To get his head clear and those thoughts together. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Meanwhile, a few minutes later -**

Lamar is with them, hanging around Trevor. Wade, Ron, and Chef are here as well. 

He stayed there, since Trevor seems not to mind that or his presence. 

Lamar was lying down on a couch too. He was also thinking, deep in his thoughts, lost in them while being slightly in a daze. It seemed like. 

After awhile, he snapped out of it again. Out of these thoughts. Not wanting to think about **_him_** , not of Franklin. 

_I'm one loud, dramatic, brash, crazy, shoot a motherfucker in the back type motherfucker. And you love me for it, nigga._

_That's right, homie. Nothing but love, nigga._

He sighed quietly, getting off that couch and standing now. He wanted to get his mind faded, to think about anything but him. 

So he decided to head over to a bar. 

Lamar told Trevor that he was leaving and where he is going (just in case, you never know). 

They said their goodbyes to each other, then this dark-skinned guy left. 

Lamar got into his car, driving away. He headed back to Los Santos, towards a bar that he was familiar with and loved to drink alcohol at. 

He felt a slight feeling in his heart. Sadness? Because he remembered always drinking there with Franklin. Now they won't be doing that anymore. He bit his lip, and then, he gritted his eyes. He was trying not to think about it or these memories of him. After all, Franklin ruined everything that they had together. A nice relationship, a great friendship together and for what? He was breathing silently, to calm himself down. Although he had to admit, quietly, in his mind. He did feel lonely and he missed him. He hated that. 

Why was life like this? 

That thought just made his breath get lower and his heart hurt more. He had mixed feelings. His eyes darkened, fading as a sadness crawled in and clawed at him. 

Damn it all..

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Lamar finally gets there, after two hours. 

Thankfully he hadn't crashed while thinking again. 

He stopped that car, turning it off. He parked his car, although he stayed in there for a bit longer. 

Lamar closed his eyes, shutting them, as he breathed once more. In a silent and quiet way, letting out his feelings and slight emotional state in breaths. He calmed down, keeping himself that way. 

'Damnit..' he thought, instead of whispered in a low tone of voice. 


	2. Alcohol, Darkness, & His End?

_ Although he stayed in there for a bit longer.  _

_ Lamar closed his eyes, shutting them, as he breathed once more. In a silent and quiet way, letting out his feelings and slight emotional state in breaths. He calmed down, keeping himself that way.  _

_ 'Damnit..' he thought, instead of whispered in a low tone of voice.  _

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Lamar got out of his car, walking over to that bar. He saw that it was sundown. It would be dark outside soon enough. 

He goes inside, getting himself some alcohol from the bartender. 

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

Lamar had drank many beers, probably about nine or so. His eyes are hazy, yet still focused as he was more observant than usual. Strangely enough. He got this slight habit from Franklin no longer being around him. He frowned at that thought. 

He looked around, especially at these nice and bright neon lights of blue, also purple as well as green. His favorite color, if it was just a bit darker. He smiled softly, silently, at thinking this. 

Lamar snapped out of it again. He figured that he's had enough to drink, so he leaves. He walked out of there. He noticed that it was night now, dark and cold out again. Although he actually liked this breeze with that moonlight which shined down on him and illuminated his darkened skin. 

He was heading over to his car now. He wasn't fully drunk, thankfully. He even sobered up more, when he heard a noise. Of gunshots coming from behind him. 

"It's Lamar Davis! Get that fool!" A guy had yelled out. 

'Great..just my luck.' Lamar thought, to himself. 

Lamar ran away, instead of getting in his car. 

He hearing it as those guys chased him, running after that tall dark-skinned male. 

Lamar kept going. He runs, farther away, as much as his long legs could carry him. 

Damnit, all he wanted was to have a nice night to himself, he wasn't even asking for trouble this time. But of course it just seems to follow him everywhere he goes. 

He went into an abandoned warehouse and he hid behind a wall. He could hear them looking for him. He keeps his breathing quiet, so he grabbed his phone from his pocket. He decided to call for someone to help him out. Probably Trevor, because it's not like Franklin would come and get him out of this situation. Besides he was still mad at him. 

Lamar snaps out of his thoughts, about to call Trevor, until he hears gunshots again. He watched as that phone screen went black. He gripped it, slightly, before putting it back into his pocket. He got out his gun now. 

He knew that no one was coming, there was no escape and he's alone. Either he has to end it with their deaths or his own. 

Lamar appeared from behind that wall, although he still leans on it for cover. He shoots at them, which alerted those guys that he is there. He ended up shooting and killing at least two guys, until he heard his gun had clicked. 

His eyes widened as he hides again. He knows that he has no more bullets or ammo. He's out. 

That was it, this is his end..

He gritted his teeth once more, he shuts his eyes and closed them as he hears footsteps walking over to where he is. He didn't want to see the grin that guy who's about to kill him was making. 

There was only darkness now. Just that, mixed in with this silence. 


	3. Saving Him Again & Finally Talking About It Now

_Lamar snaps out of his thoughts. He got out his gun now. He knew that no one was coming, there was no escape and he's alone. Either he has to end it with their deaths or his own._

_Lamar appeared from behind that wall, although he still leans on it for cover. He shoots at them, which alerted those guys that he is there. He ended up shooting and killing at least two guys, until he heard his gun had clicked. His eyes widened as he hides again. He knows that he has no more bullets or ammo. He's out._

_That was it, this is his end.. He gritted his teeth once more, he shuts his eyes and closed them as he hears footsteps walking over to where he is. He didn't want to see the grin that guy who's about to kill him was making._

_There was only darkness now. Just that, mixed in with this silence._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Although nothing happened. 

Lamar heard a noise coming from another gun from far away as someone else shoots it. Until it wasn't from the guy next to him. 

He opened his eyes again, realizing that this guy who was about to kill him is dead and his lifeless body had fallen to the ground, blood being everywhere as it poured out of him. 

Lamar looked at who had saved him, and naturally, like always it was Franklin. A part of him was very happy to see Franklin as he noticed that other dark-skinned male. 

Franklin ran over to him and kneeled down next to Lamar, although there was no time to talk yet as more guys were slowly getting closer. He grabbed Lamar's wrist, slightly gripping onto it as he pulled Lamar upwards with him. 

He ran away, holding that other male's wrist and almost dragging Lamar with him. 

Thankfully, Lamar followed him, running behind Franklin. 

Both of them kept running, while Franklin was still saving him each time. 

Franklin held Lamar's wrist with one hand and shoots his gun, pulling that trigger every time with the other. He killed a few guys that were about to shoot them, especially Lamar, dead. 

After most of these guys are on the ground, he sighed in relief, breathing quietly. 

They run to another part of that warehouse, now hiding somewhere else. Both guys are behind a wall again, with boxes surrounding them. Which gave them a lot of cover. Most of those guys were dead, but they stay here and wait to be sure. 

It made it so that they are alone together. They hide in that abandoned warehouse for awhile. 

Lamar stayed quiet. 

Franklin didn't seem to mind this, yet. He checked his gun, reloading it once more. In case any guys show up. 

Lamar finally talked after awhile, breaking that silence between them. 

"..just leave me here.." 

Franklin refused, shaking his head. "No, I won't do that to you." 

Lamar said something else, his voice low. 

"..why not? I thought that you would." 

They are finally talking about it, they were probably gonna speak about what happened as well. 

Franklin looked at him, shocked that he would even say that. But he was cut off before he could say anything to that. 

Lamar was gritting his teeth, an anger boiled inside him. He was still mad at him, after all. Even if a part of him was relieved to see Frank again. His eyes stare deep into him, as they also darkened and faded. 

"You wanna know why I'm so angry and mad at you?! Why I joined Trevor? Because you lied to me, over and over again! You never did that before! You also ignored me for weeks! We didn't talk to each other and when you finally did, you acted like nothing happened! You always made lies! You basically abandoned me and left me behind! You never trusted me with anything! Not even to do things or help you! Why? Don't you know how that made me feel..?" 

Franklin listened to him as Lamar yelled and told him why, until this other male got silent. He stays quiet again himself too. Then, he heard it as Lamar talked to him once again, getting his voice back. 

"Franklin, I thought we were best friends. That we were close.. Tell me why, tell me the fucking truth." 

"..it's because the things I was doing was crazy and I didn't want you to get involved with it. I was afraid of you getting hurt, or worse, dying. I don't want to lose you, Lamar.." 

Lamar was looking down for a second, then he was staring at Franklin again. "Well, I'm not afraid. I just wanted you to trust me.." he replied at this. 

"I do trust you, I'm sorry, dawg." 

Lamar still stared at him, his eyes on Franklin. He believed him. He nodded at that. After that, he gazed down at the ground once more. 

Franklin had his stare on him, gazing at that other dark skinned male. He stayed there, hearing Lamar's breathing, that was quieter than usual. He kept his eyes on Lamar, then he realized it. 

Something of a crimson red shade dripped down. A feeling crawled in his heart as it dropped and his blood ran cold. 


	4. Blood, Taking Care Of Him, Night, & Peaceful Silence

_ Lamar was looking down for a second, then he was staring at Franklin again. "Well, I'm not afraid. I just wanted you to trust me.." he replied at this.  _

_ "I do trust you, I'm sorry, dawg."  _

_ Lamar still stared at him, his eyes on Franklin. He believed him. He nodded at that. After that, he gazed down at the ground once more.  _

_ Franklin had his stare on him, gazing at that other dark skinned male. He stayed there, hearing Lamar's breathing, that was quieter than usual. He kept his eyes on Lamar, then he realized it.  _

_ Something of a crimson red shade dripped down. A feeling crawled in his heart as it dropped and his blood ran cold.  _

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Lamar holding himself together, keeping something from Franklin now. 

Franklin finally realized it though. He had noticed Lamar's bloody hand and stomach. 

His eyes widened. '"..y-you’re hurt?" 

"No, I'm fine.." Lamar said, quietly again. 

"Homie, you're not fine. You're hurt. Come here." Franklin said, telling him that. 

"W-what?" Lamar replied at that, confused and unsure, especially with how Franklin acted. 

"Just do it." Franklin told him this. 

Lamar got closer to him now, slowly. 

Franklin took off Lamar's jacket, after that. 

Lamar was still staring at him. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked 

Franklin looked at Lamar as well. "Man, just shut for a second and let me help you." 

Lamar sighed softly, then he also looked away. "Fine.." 

Franklin laid Lamar down onto the ground, then he grabbed the first aid kit (that he had on him, strangely enough, don't ask why). He cleaned that wound, this blood off Lamar. 

"No bullet, that's good." Franklin said, mostly to himself. 

Lamar didn't say anything, to that, staying silent. 

Franklin wrapped Lamar's stomach in bandages, after he disinfectant this wound. He puts that stuff away. 

Lamar hasn't said anything the whole time and he wasn't looking at Franklin at all. 

"You would've bled out if I hadn't noticed, you crazy fool." Franklin says to him. 

"..sorry." Lamar finally talked. 

"You okay, Lamar?" Franklin was asking, in a worried voice, concerned for his friend. 

Lamar just nods his head once more, in a slow way again. 

Franklin wasn't convinced, although he doesn't say anything about it. 

There was a silence between them now, like earlier. 

Lamar sat upwards, he puts on his jacket because his shirt was blood soaked. He leaves that jacket open and unzipped. 

Franklin's eyes were filled with worry again. 

"Try not to move so much, you'll hurt yourself like that." 

Lamar lays back down, not saying anything. 

Franklin was lying next to him now, facing the other way. 

"I’m sorry for everything." He meant it. 

He didn't see it, but Lamar slightly smiled. 

Lamar was quiet with his heartbeat calm, his eyes on that night with darkness and moonlight. It was cold out there, yet warm between them. He stared deeply at these city lights, silently. It's nice, peaceful. 

He was thinking for a bit, in his thoughts. Until he snapped out of it. He talked again. 

"It's okay, Franklin." 

Franklin also had a smile. 

It was still dark out. So they decided to get some sleep while they can. 

"Goodnight, Lamar." 

"Night." 

After that, there was just silence again. 

They both closed their eyes, falling asleep together, near each other. 


	5. Feelings & Loving Him

_Lamar was quiet with his heartbeat calm, his eyes on that night with darkness and moonlight. It was cold out there, yet warm between them. He stared deeply at these city lights, silently. It's nice, peaceful._

_He was thinking for a bit, in his thoughts. Until he snapped out of it._

_After that, there was just silence again._

_They both closed their eyes, falling asleep together, near each other._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Hours later, next day -**

It's sunrise. There was colors of red and orange everywhere. 

They both were waking, opening their eyes and getting off that ground. 

Both guys leave quietly and they got in Lamar's car, driving away. 

They headed towards Vinewood Hills, to Franklin's place. A beautiful sight, on 3671 Whispymound Drive. Somewhere out of Strawberry and Forum Drive, his old neighborhood. His mansion-like house is on a very different street than there. 

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

When they get there, both of them got out and walk into that house, closing the door behind them. 

Franklin looked over at him. He told Lamar that he could stay as long as he wants. 

Lamar gave him a small smile again now. "Thanks." 

"No problem, man." 

Lamar walked away and into another room. He texted Trevor about where he was and other stuff. 

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

**That Night -**

Franklin walks upstairs and into the living room, noticing that Lamar was there. He saw him on the couch, sat down comfortably. 

He almost laughed softly at that. He had a smile, walking over to him. 

Lamar also noticed him. He smiled silently. 

Franklin felt a feeling in his heart like before. 

It seemed like Lamar feels the same way now as well. 

Lamar stared at him, deeply, quietly again. He stayed there where he was as he noticed that this other dark-skinned male was getting closer to him. 

Franklin had got close to Lamar. Now staying here. His stare on him as well, his eyes on that other dark skinned male. 

Lamar breathed in a silent way, although he hadn't pushed him away. 

Franklin leaned down, over him. He kissed him, already loving Lamar's soft lips, as well as this other male's scent and warmth. 

Lamar felt the same way again, taking in that warm feeling. He hummed softly. Into this kiss. He closed his eyes. He leans against him. Even closer than before. 

Franklin let out a hum too. He kept his smile, putting his fingers through Lamar's hair, in a gentle way. He deepened that kiss, slowly. 

Lamar made another noise, also letting him do this. 

Franklin resisted the urge and temptation to touch him more. He lets that last a bit longer. 

They're kissing each other for awhile now. 

Until eventually, both of them pull apart. They panted. Quietly. They're smiling as well. 

They had feelings for each other, now they felt like they could be together and in love. Although there was also an obvious tension between them, a kind that is sexual. 

Franklin smiled slightly, leaning over Lamar again. He was kissing Lamar's neck, with gentleness. 

Lamar shivered at that. He held in a low noise. 

He thought about it. He ignored his nervousness and unsureness. He decided to do something, making a move on him. Now he leaned close. He whispered into Franklin's ear. "Follow me~" he said, grabbing Franklin's wrist. 

Franklin nodded at that, then Lamar released him. He gets off there with Lamar and followed him. 

They walked downstairs and into Frank's room.

Lamar pushes Franklin on the bed, getting on top of him. He takes off Franklin's sweatpants. 

"Dawg, what are you doing?" Franklin had asked him.

Lamar was getting nervous again now. He blushed, feeling flustered already. 

'..damnit.' he thought, to himself. He was trying to mentally prepare for it. He kinda wanted to give him a blowjob, but he felt way too unsure. He nervously looked down as his face heated like it was burning or something. 

Franklin noticed that, sitting upwards and then he pushed Lamar down onto the bed. 

Lamar was on his back now, staring at him once more. He's blushing deeply again. A bit, into a reddish shade, on his dark skin. 

Franklin has another smile, noticing that too. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They take their clothes off (throwing them on the ground) and stripped themselves bare. They were naked now. 

Franklin lubed his shaft, he made sure that it was covered, then he was putting it back down on the nightstand after that. He looked over and he saw Lamar was covering his own face with his arms. 

He smiled when he noticed this. He didn't know Lamar to be the shy type, he figured that Lamar would be cocky and confident in bed. 

'Guess not.’ he thought, to himself. He removed Lamar's arms, he saw what he looked like right now. 

Lamar was blushing deeply, a shade of dark red. 

Franklin touched him, gently. He kisses Lamar's hand, then Lamar's collarbone. 

"What’s wrong? Why are you so nervous? Have you not done this before?" he whispers to him. 

Lamar looked away. "This is gonna sound cheesy as fuck, but I was..waiting for you to..take me that way.." he said the last part in a quiet voice. 

Although Franklin heard him, he smiles again. 

"That's nice to hear. For that...I'II move nice and slow for your ass." Franklin said to Lamar, with slight sarcasm. He remembered Lamar saying something similar to that last part to him before. 

Lamar smiled again. "Oh, shut up." He almost laughed at that. 

Franklin just grinned, then he had a soft smile. 

Lamar had relaxed a little bit now. Since Frank's gentle touch and sarcasm made him feel less nervous, better too. 

Franklin kissed Lamar's lips again. He was deepening that kiss. 

Lamar moaned softly in Franklin's mouth now. 

Franklin pulls away from this kiss, pushing inside him. 

Lamar arched his body. His eyes widened, slightly, as a sharp gasp mixed in with a whimper falls out of his mouth. He closed his eyes, biting his lower lip. He silenced himself. 

He didn't even think he could let out a noise like that. Then again he didn't know it was gonna hurt that much. He thought it would've been fine, he can take it easily, apparently not.. 

Franklin noticed again and comforted him. "..relax, it'll be okay." He shushed him, calmly and nicely. He was whispering to him. His eyes had also softened. 

Lamar heard this other male's voice. He blushed a bit. Not being able to bring himself to open his eyes and look at Franklin. So instead he just nodded at that. He could feel his heartbeat in his chest. He breathed quietly. He was relaxing, silently. 

He hums softly once more as Frank was kissing his lips, with such gentleness again. 

Franklin smiled, against that kiss and in between their lips. He puts his hand in Lamar's. They entangled their fingers together. 

Lamar kept his blush as it darkened. He stayed in Franklin's grip, his hold and embrace. 

After Lamar got used to that feeling, Franklin kissed on this other dark-skinned male's collarbone once more. He leaves a dark mark on him. On the skin there and on Lamar's neck, when he started kissing it as well. 

Franklin starts thrusting, medium paced. In and out of him. It felt so good.

He already loved that feeling inside Lamar. 

Lamar was moaning now. 

Franklin keeps his thrusts even as he moved in him. He also let out a moan himself. 

That room filled with their moans. Their breaths mixed as each noise was made. Their warm bodies are against each other, close together. This moonlight shined down and illuminated them in a dimness. 

They both feel a bliss, like a pleasured feeling, a sensation that they've never felt before ever. 

Both dark-skinned guys are nearing their climax.

Lamar moans again, arching his back. He orgasmed as Franklin's erection hit his nerves. Which made him lose it as he came and covered his lower stomach. 

Franklin thrusted a bit more. He gripped onto Lamar's thighs, thrusting two last times before he came after him. He cums deep inside Lamar. 

Lamar was shivering at that strange feeling. 

Both of them were panting. They are slowly calming down with each other. 

Franklin kissed him once again, affectionately. Before he pulled out of Lamar, carefully. 

He cleaned both of them off with a small towel, then he threw it away. 

Lamar rested now, closing his eyes again. 

Franklin lays down with him, on that bed and under these blankets. 

Lamar kept his eyes shut as he wrapped his arms around him, not too tightly though. 

Franklin does the same thing, holding Lamar close. 

Lamar felt sleepy, not minding it, letting that other male do this. 

They cuddled, nuzzled and snuggled together. Both guys felt warmer than before, which they are loving. 

Eventually, after awhile it seemed like, they both fall asleep. Peacefully together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it seemed rushed, although sometimes romantic/sexual encounters happen like that xD Also their feelings for each other were getting a bit much inside them, so that's how it happened 💙 I hope that you all liked/enjoyed this chapter anyway 💚
> 
> & Thanks for reading this Fanfiction of mine ♡ I hope that you all loved it :) ♥️


End file.
